


Falling Asleep

by twice_celestial



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: They always said you’d fall for the girl of your dreams, but Yewon didn’t expect to be given that literally.





	Falling Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff. happy birthday gabby!!!

Yewon had always had weird dreams. Often the subject she talked at length with Seunghee and Shiah, whereas Yoobin always brushed them off as being ridiculous. Whereas Jiho hadn’t been listening at all. Yet, Yewon’s dreams lately had been different than normal. It was more of a recurring series. Definitely made Seunghee and Shiah jealous who had always been trying to lucid dream. Yewon tried to explain, but they misunderstood because in her dreams she had no control.

 

In Yewon’s dreams there was a girl who she had never seen before let alone met. Somehow she felt strangely connected to this girl especially as time passed with the many recurring dreams. They always said you’d fall for the girl of your dreams,but Yewon didn’t expect to be given that literally. Just another thing for Yoobin and Jiho to laugh at her about.

 

She didn’t even know her name, but she had so much more to go off from. The smile that could light up all the stars in the sky. Her eyes reminded her of planting seeds into the dirt. She knew that whoever this girl was that she always had Yewon’s best interest at heart. That she cared for Yewon even if it was a dream.

 

It had started one hot July night. Yewon was staying over at Seunghee’s house and was the first to pass out. Which Jiho the smartass she is had guessed on happening. In the dream it was snowing. Yet, Yewon didn’t have a coat on. Just a simple hanbok on. Yewon was all alone in the cold. She knew it wasn’t real yet felt the shivers down her spine. “It’s like you want to get sick. C’mon let’s get you back to the palace,” The girl appeared holding her hand outstretched to Yewon. After Yewon grabbed it she saw the girl’s enchanting smile before waking up.

 

“Did you have a good beauty sleep princess?” Yoobin asked sitting up in her sleeping bag. Yewon rubbed her eyes figuring out that she must’ve also been that last to wake up as per sleepover tradition.

 

“I don’t know how you do it but you do,” Jiho laughed sitting next to Yewon.

 

Shiah stood in the doorway,” Seunghee made waffles if anyone wants any!” Just like that the two dorks ran straight to the kitchen almost hitting Shiah who was still standing in the doorway.

 

“And they think I’m the handful,” Yewon huffed before following Shiah to the kitchen. 

 

The dreams kept piling on higher than any stack of food her friends craved. The seasons had changed in Yewon’s so called dream world by the middle of August. Now everything was colorful and Yewon could practically smell the flowers. “Let’s walk around the palace gardens my lady,” the girl had said as she grabbed Yewon’s arm. 

 

The garden was more extravengent than Yewon had imagined. With different flowers surrounding a man made lake with a beautiful gazebo in the middle. The girl bent down to pluck a flower. “Won’t you get in trouble?” Yewon asked looking at the girl worriedly.

 

The girl stood back up and smiled at Yewon fondly before putting the flower behind Yewon’s ear,” Shouldn’t they be mad I plucked you, who is more beautiful than all these flowers?” Yewon couldn’t help but feel the thump of her heart quicken at the sound of that. That dream was ingrained in Yewon’s mind. Even days after it happened the comment the smiling girl made still made her heart race just thinking about it.

 

“Earth to Yewon!” Seunghee shouted as she waved her hand in front of Yewon’s face.

 

All these dreams had made Yewon quite spacey and unfocused lately, but she couldn’t help it. “I’m sorry,” Yewon responded.

 

“Which cafe should we go to? Shiah and I want to go to the one that sells those milkshakes while the dummies just want to go to the usual place for coffee. You are the tiebreaker Yewon,” Seunghee explained.

 

“I want a milkshake,” Yewon said before Jiho and Yoobin groaned from losing. Sipping the strawberry shake, Yewon couldn’t help but be grateful for these nerds for keeping her grounded. She sure needed it since now she kept her head in the clouds.

 

Going to sleep was something Yewon used to hate. When she was little she wanted to stay up with her parents. Granted her bed time then was much earlier than it is now. Ironic now how she can barely stay up for a sleepover. Bed now means seeing the girl with the gentle hands and the most contagious laughs. Yewon shuts her eyes so tightly every night waiting to drift to sleep.

 

“Don’t you ever get bored being here with me?” the girl asked standing by what seemed to be Yewon’s bed in this world.  
“You’re the reason why I never get bored. Truthfully I don’t know what I’ll do without you,” Yewon replied sitting on the her bed which sheets looked to be made with silk or satin. It looked expensive as well as the few hanboks she always wore in the dreams.

 

“Once you marry the King you’ll have far more ladies in waiting that you’ll forget about little ol’ me,” The girl argued. Yewon patted on the bed next to her, signaling for the girl to sit beside her. As always she listened to Yewon’s every word, wish, or whim.

 

Yewon held the girl’s hand before looking directly into her eyes,”I promise I’ll never forget you. Even if we meet in another world or lifetime I’ll always remember. Not just you, but us as well.”

 

Yewon was never an artist, but definitely better than Jiho or Shiah’s stick figures. She just wanted to what she had kept in her mind out into the real world. She also couldn’t help but get the feeling that in her dream she was right. That in the dream was another world or lifetime where due to circumstances they couldn’t be together. Now in this one they’ll be reunited. As ridiculous as Yewon sounded she still held onto the hope it could be true after all she wanted to meet this girl in real life. Yewon couldn’t believe a girl that pretty could be real. 

 

Yewon didn’t even have a name not that it would even be the same name anyway. All she had was her crappy drawings and the hope that Seunghee and Shiah fed to her.

 

Yewon was busy waiting for the usual gang to meet her at a cafe after they finished classes. She was bored of staring around or checking at her phone. So she decided to draw the girl on one of the napkins she grabbed after getting her drink. “Hey! That’s really good!” One of the barista’s said as she was cleaning the table next to Yewon. She read the girl’s name tag and found out her name was Mihyun.

 

“Thanks Mihyun, but I’m an amateur,” Yewon replied.

 

Mihyun practically jumped from where she was standing. “Are you physic too?” Before she settled down into a laugh,” I’m only playing with you.”

 

“Figured. Just keeping myself busy while I wait for my friends.”

 

Mihyun came closer getting a better look at the drawing,” Actually that looks like my friend Hyojung!” Yewon tried to keep her cool when Mihyun showed her a picture of Hyojung on her phone. Hyojung was the spitting image of the girl from Yewon’s dream. Yewon couldn’t believe it was real. She swore she was going to wake up and realize it was just a dream. This time it wasn’t.

 

It was January now and Yewon couldn’t help but think of the first dream she had when she saw it snowing outside. Yewon sat by the bus stop waiting to go home from her last class of the day. She bundled up and put her hands in her pocket before resting her head on the side of the bus stop. She shut her eyes not planning on falling asleep, but she did. 

 

“Don’t tell me it’s true!” A man shouted at Yewon.

 

Yewon crinkled her nose in confusion,” What’re you talking about?”

 

“Don’t play dumb with me! I know how close you are to one of you ladies in waiting,” He answered.

 

“We are just friends that’s it! I just needed her help to know how to please you, my king,” Yewon explained.

 

“It better be. I will not warn you again. You may leave my chambers,” He replied. Yewon turned around and somehow managed to find her own room, where Hyojung was.

 

“I have to leave don’t I?” Hyojung asked looking depressed.

 

“No, I made a sufficient excuse. We just have to be more careful,” Yewon said as she went to pat Hyojung on the head.

 

“As long as I’m here your in danger of being replaced,” Hyojung muttered.

 

“Ever since I’ve come to the palace you’ve been the only thing I’ve cared about. I don’t care about being queen. Only that we are together,” Yewon confessed as she lifted her hand to caress Hyojung’s cheek.

 

“What if you die because of me?”

 

“Then I die because of love.” 

 

Yewon’s eyes opened slowly from the sound of someone talking to her. There was a girl leaning down looking at Yewon,” Wake up or you’ll catch a cold instead of your bus.”

 

“Hyojung?” Yewon asked as her eyes focused on the face of the girl in front of her.

 

“How do you know my name?” Hyojung questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“Mihyun told me,” Yewon answered.

 

“You know Mihyun, huh? She’s a handful. I was going to see Hyejin, but strangely I get the sense we must’ve met before. Sorry if I’m being rude. What’s your name?” Hyojung asked with her hand outstretched for Yewon.

 

“It’s Yewon. I think we’ve only met in dreams,” Yewon answered. She wanted to die when she blurted out that last part. She was sure Hyojung would think she was insane now.

 

“At the palace right?” 

 

“Yes at the palace!”

 

Hyojung smiled in the way Yewon had only wished she could see in real life. “Let’s go drink something warm and talk,” Hyojung suggested before putting their intertwined hands in her pocket. Some things are much better than dreams, was what Yewon thought.


End file.
